The present disclosure relates generally to implantable medical devices, and more particularly, to implantable medical devices which include at least one substrate and at least one polymeric composition including ascorbic acid disposed on at least a portion of the substrate.
Surgical meshes may be used during both laparoscopic and open surgery for repair of many types of defects and injuries. For example, surgical meshes are commonly used in the repair of hernias, pelvic organ prolapse and stress urinary incontinence.
During hernia repair, a mesh may be placed over the entirety of damaged tissue and some of the healthy tissue surrounding the defect. The mesh can be held in place by a fixation device that attaches the mesh to the surrounding tissue. A variety of different fixation devices may be used to anchor the mesh to the tissue. The mesh may further include an additional layer such as a film, for sustained delivery of analgesic agents to the vicinity of the mesh implant for reduction of acute post-operative pain. Integration of films to accommodate unique patient/anatomical features while maintaining the integrity of the film/mesh attachment is desired.